buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Magic world revamp
Lets discuss Magic world. Magic world upon release had some overall lackluster monsters barring the obvious ones like asmodai. Of course that is to be expected since its MAGIC world. With powerful spells like Nice One! Kosher, Grandfather Clock, Chillax! Never Say Never and many more new spells that have been introduced. But even as good as their spells are other worlds have better or the same level of spells. Magic World has some decent monster effects, but it's not overly amazing or ground breaking over all. How does bushi balance or grow on this at all? I mean I doubt Bushi will because lack of dragons but bear with me please. 72 Pillars: 72 Pillars main strategy upon release wasn't very clear but had some overall resource management. Come later support they were heavily rush orientated with a handy set spell and some pretty good finishing power. Then bushi went and made Omnidai with the Rucy trio. Honestly that was a terrible mistake. With Omnidai seemingly meant to be a solid wall it dies to any control and consumes to much resources to fast. Rather than increasing better spell output or expanding on Solomon's Great Barrier, Bushi honestly ruined 72 pillars. Now asmodai has this new form which I'm assuming is his main form. How does Bushi make 72 pillars an overall better deck? BATTLE WIZARDS. With only 2 solid targets for actual benefit from their many discard effects 72 is very limited in their ability to plus more effectively. Great Spell, "insert name" spells like devils rock and roll and the other 72 great spells have actual potential. This gives 72 the ability to have an "impact" in their battle phase and use an actual impact or soon to be "impact monster" in their final phase. Enabling for fast damaging output with good resource power. Wizards: Ah Wizards. They're honestly one of the most fun decks out there with their easy spell manipulation. Lately because of this stupid size 3 meta, Bushi has made overly meh size 3 wizards with discard effects. Like I said MEH. They're not bad but they're not all game changing. Wizards have a lovely niche effects with Dragowizard which synergize with their return effects. In order to improve Wizards standings, Bushi needs to better their drop filling. Grandfather clock is really solid or has potential to be so. But sometimes its timing comes a little to late for maximal use. The Creation however is their best option. Its a little too slow for 100% optimal use. Its k but is honestly doesn't live up to the hype. So my verdict for Wizards is better milling and some better stats that don't let them get shafted by walls. Nothing to it! Is ok, but very limited in use. Even more important some size 0's with good effects. Alice the adjuster was a step in the right direction with its versatility but some staple size 0's are more viable. Category:Blog posts